1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method and device for computer testing and, in particular, to a method and device that can simultaneously perform automatic testing on a plurality of computers on the product line through a local area network (LAN) and summarizes and displays the testing result.
2. Related Art
In such a versatile world, the quality consciousness of the consumers is promoted and the merchandise sale has become more and more competitive. The quality of the merchandise has widely taken as the most effective point to promote the competitive power. The once famous concept of quality guarantee in the past management practice is slowly evolved into and replaced by the concept of the consumer oriented total quality management (TQM). Therefore, when the enterprise is under the overall industry competition of high quality, low price, and short delivery time required by the consumers, the TQM is often needed to rectify the company structure, to strengthen its competitive power, and to create and maintain the market superiority.
Although TQM has become the main quality control method and concept and the essays on TQM clearly state that TQM is not only a technical issue, it is also involved with problems in all management levels, yet the technical aspect of quality management is still one of the most important factors. In the technical aspect of quality management, the integration and application of computers are widely confirmed and recommended both by academia and in practice.
Taking the computer product line as an example, each computer manufactured in the production process has to be controlled, tested, observed, and data recorded for each test procedure manually by test engineers. This does not have the defects of a lower efficiency, more errors, and longer testing time, the test engineer has to have experiences in apparatus operations, computer programming languages, program coding, etc, and must understand the concept of IEEE-488, the interface integration of the testing system software and hardware, and the command meaning and structure of the GPIB. The stipend cost is a lot. Furthermore, the conventional procedural control is done manually. Once the testing procedure is changed, the deployment of the whole product line and the employee training would be influenced. Therefore, it does not only lack of flexibility but also wastes production resources.
In view of the foregoing, a main object of the present invention is to provide a method and device for computer testing, which method can perform automatic testing for a plurality of computer on the product line. By describing and recording the content and result of each test using a script, the test results can be summarized and displayed. This computer testing method can not only decrease labor, but can also lower the stipend cost while at the same time increasing the product quality. When facing a varying production procedure, this method promises more flexibility.
To achieve the above object, the present invention discloses a method for computer testing, which comprises the steps of: building a structured query language (SQL) server; forming electrical communication between the SQL server and a plurality of computers to be tested; retrieving a command macro from the SQL server according to the command request sent out from the computer to be tested; controlling the computer to be tested to execute corresponding test commands according to the content of the command macro; receiving and analyzing the execution result of the test command; and displaying the testing result.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.